With the increasing popularity of mobile devices having image-capture functionality, including cellphone devices, handheld devices, handheld computers, smartphones, and PDAs, there is a need for improving the user experience. Modern mobile devices typically include the capability to capture and transmit video over a computer network in real time.
Mobile device applications, such as video chat applications, include the transmission and/or recording of video using a video camera coupled to the mobile device. Modifying image regions in video captured utilizing hand-held mobile devices presents challenges not addressed by existing techniques.
Therefore, there exists ample opportunity for improvement in technologies to allow mobile users use of improved video applications in the mobile domain.